Kraghammer
Kraghammer is an underground dwarven citadel that sits atop a mithril mine known as Greyspine Quarry. Entry into the city by outsiders is forbidden unless they have some sort of political standing and the proper paperwork. The upper levels are filled with dwarves who are wary of outsiders, but will warm to anyone who will spend coin in their town. The lower levels are home to many people in business such as forgers and miners. These areas are much less welcoming to foreigners due to Dwarves not liking outsiders near areas with financial business. City Description Kraghammer is a three-tiered cylindrical metropolis carved into the ground of a mountain. The interior features extravagant masonry such as marble columns, archways, bridges, and stonework, all of which is lit using redstone. A large metal forge envelopes the center of the city. Stairs and chain elevator systems near the edges of town are used for transportation between the higher and lower sections of Kraghammer. The lower section of Kraghammer near the mines is darker, possibly due to the redstone giving off weaker light deeper underground. This area consists of several large structures and a giant domed temple made of golden bronze in the center with doorways on each side as well as a very large foundry with a giant metal tunnel that filters off most of the smoke. Off to the side of this section is a large strip mine. The mine itself is made up of three deep holes that stretch far into the side of the mountain going down. The expansion of the city shows in the mine design as well as once a section of the mine is hollowed out, the city slowly seems to expand downwards. Many mining buildings stretch around the center of the quarry. There are also a series of tunnels that go off to the sides of these main tunnels. Notable Locations * House Greyspine: Home of the Greyspines, massive structure that is heavily guarded by the Carvers. * House Thunderbrand: Home of the Thunderbrands, large alabaster structure guarded by runes and Carvers. * The Iron Hearth Tavern: Large central tavern on the west side of the city where Vox Machina stayed. * The Fire Brick Inn: Inn on the lowest tier of Kraghammer where Lady Kima stayed. * Balgus Brewing: The only brewery in Kraghammer. * The Stone's Pillow: Brothel within Kraghammer. Notable People Besides several dwarves Vox Machina encounters, there are several groups of note in Kraghammer. Kraghammer, like Emon, also has a city council. There are also several major houses within Kraghammer that each control certain aspects of business within the city. Known Dwarves * Adra: Owner of The Iron Hearth Tavern * Balgus: Owner of Balgus Brewing and champion of the Iron Hearth Tavern's fighting ring. * Nostoc Greyspine: Head of the Greyspine mining operation and foundries. Kraghammer Council Members * Ironkeeper Gradin Greyspine: Head of the council and head of Kraghammer for about a decade. Known Familes And Classes * The Carvers: The military class who protect the city from attack and uphold the law. * The Greyspines: Control Greyspine Quarry, head of house is Gradin Greyspine. * The Thunderbrands: The foremost house in all things magic. * (Maybe) Balgus's House: Since Balgus controls the only brewery in Kraghammer.